1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to charging systems, and particularly, to a charging system using electromagnetic induction and an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Most portable electronic devices such as cellular phones, or laptop computers, are powered by rechargeable batteries. If the voltage of the battery, of a portable electronic device, such as a cellular phone, drops to a certain level, the device becomes unreliable and shuts down. Thus the battery must be recharged to a higher voltage level using a charging device before the portable electronic device can be used again.
To charge the battery, a charger is connected to a connector on the outer shell of the typical portable electronic device.
Repetitious plugging and unplugging of the charger connector with the connector of the portable electronic device degrades both the charger connector and the portable electronic device connector.
What is needed, therefore, is a charging system for a rechargeable battery in an electronic device to overcome the above-described problems.